User blog:FrostiesPrincess/Characters!
Barbie: She's a singer and a leader of her band. She and her bandmates plans to make the outer space concert. *'Tour Guide Barbie': She's a tour guide doll, and she help Woody's toy friends in the toy shop. *'Clara': She is an orphan girl that shrunk with an evil mouse. She meet a Nutcracker and she becomes a Sugarplum Princess of Parthenia kingdom. *'Rapunzel': She's a lost princess that trapped in the tower since she was a baby. She has a very long hair and she loves painting *'Odette': She is a regular girl that bewitched into a swan. She is shy and loves dancing. *'Anneliese': She's a princess that must marry the king for save her kingdom. But she didn't want to marry with someone that she isn't love. She fall in love with her tutor, and they're married. *'Erika': She is a poor girl that work in the dress emporium. She's fall in love with the king, and she's marry with him. *'Elina': **''Fairytopia'': She's a flower fairy and she hasn't wings. She save her fairy world and she receive a beautiful wings. **''Mermaidia'': She and her mermaid friend try to save their mermaid friends that kidnapped by Laverna's minions. **''Magic of The Rainbow'': She go to crystal palace to learn the dance for the appearance of the first rainbow in spring time. **''Butterfly Fairy Friends'': She telling a story about Mariposa to Bibble, because he is not confident to meet Dizzle's friends. *'Annika': She is a princess that be induced to marry with the evil wizards, but she didn't want. She loves ice-skating. *'Barbie': She is a high school student that have some wishes at the beginning of the new school year. She also a singer and guitarist in her band. *'Genevieve': She's a princess and she have 11 sisters. She and her sisters must save their kingdom from their father's evil cousin. She loves ballet very much. *'Rosella': She is a lost princess that stranded in uninhabited island since she was 6 years old. She can talk with the animals. *'Mariposa': **''Butterfly Fairy Friends'': She's a butterfly fairy and she think she's different than other butterfly fairies. She loves to reading the book and see the stars in the sky. **''The Fairy Princess'': She go to Shimmervale kingdom to make a peace with crystal fairies and meet the princess of the kingdom. They're must save the kingdom from evil fairy. *'Liana': She is a poor girl that find the mirror and there's the muse in the mirror. She and her best friend must to find the Diamond Castle. *'Alexa': She's Liana's best friend. In the end of the movie, she and Liana becomes Princess of Music. *'Eden Starling': She is a singer that dislikes Christmas very much. In Christmas night, she dream and she meet the three Christmas spirits. *'Thumbelina': She's a Twillerbee that fighting to save her world from plant construction. *'Corinne': She is a girl from the village that dreams to become a Musketeer. In Paris, she meet the three girls that dreams to become a Musketeers too. *'Viveca': She's one of Corinne's friend. She's a fashionable girl. Her weapon is a rapier. *'Aramina': She is one of Corinne's friend. She's a romantic girl and she loves to dancing. Her weapon is a fan. She have a crush with the Prince. *'Renée': She's one of Corinne's friend. She loves to playing a violin. Her weapon is a bow and an arrow. *'Merliah': **''Mermaid Tale'': She is a surfer girl and she is a half human and half mermaid. She go to underwater kingdom and save the kingdom from her evil aunt. **''Mermaid Tale 2'': She go to Australia for the surfing competition. But, she must to join the ceremony for the royal kingdom family in the underwater city. *'Barbie (Toy Story 3)': She's Andy's sister doll that donated into Sunnyside. She fall in love with Ken. *'Barbie Roberts': **''Fashion Fairytale'': She's fired from her work and she go to her aunt's fashion house, but it was bankrupt. She trying to make a fabulous fashion show for get a money. **''Fairy Secret'': She and her friends go to fairy town and save her boyfriend from the fairy princess. **''A Camping We Will Go'': She and her sisters camping in the forest. **''Perfect Christmas'': She and her sisters want to go to New York for celebrate Christmas, but they can't. And they're find the perfect Christmas in Minnesota city. **''A Pony Tale'': She and her sisters set off on Alps to spend the summer at a fun-filled riding academy. *'Blair': She's a regular girl that win a lottery, and she's go to Princess Charm School. Actually, she's a lost princess named Sophia. *'Barbie (Life in the Dreamhouse)': She's a doll that have a fun life with her sisters and her friends. *'Tori': She is a princess that bored with her life, and she dreams to be a popstar. *'Keira': She's a famous popstar that very tired with her life, and she dreams to be a princess. *'Kristyn': She is a ballet student that find the magical pink shoes, and she goes to a magical ballet world. *'Giselle': She's a ballerina girl in Giselle''world. She's a young peasant girl with a love for dancing. *'Odette': She is a ballerina girl in ''Swan Lake world. She's a princess that under a spell of the evil sorcerer. *'Catania': She's a fairy princess from the crystal fairy kingdom. She and Mariposa must save her kingdom from evil fairy. She is really shy. *'Lumina': She is a mermaid that works in mermaid salon. She finds an unexpected power within herself. *'Cristela': She's a girl that discover a mysterious door transport her to will be in another world magic. Category:Blog posts